


The Uninvited Guest

by lrthreads



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: COVID-19, Coronavirus, F/F, Slice of Life, alcohol mention, brief anti-Donald Trump comments, it's a time-honored fandom tradition, using fictional characters to express feelings about current events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23519614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrthreads/pseuds/lrthreads
Summary: Every so often, Carol comes back to Earth visit Maria.
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Maria Rambeau
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	The Uninvited Guest

**Author's Note:**

> T for some mild swearing. Not beta read.

"Girl, you picked a time to come and visit," says Maria. Her voice echoes oddly from under the plane.

"That's what you've said every time for the last three years," Carol counters.

Maria slides out from under the plane, and Carol blinks in surprise. Maria is wearing a red cloth tied over her mouth. 

"Something leaking under there?"

"Not more than usual." Maria climbs to her feet a little stiffly. "Come on, let's sit at the picnic table."

Maria waits for her to sit, then takes a seat on the opposite side of the table, as far away as she can be.

"So," says Maria. "Remember SARS?"

"Uh," says Carol. She doesn't.

"Coronavirus, back in '02. Now its nasty big sister is here, there, and everywhere. They call it COVID-19. It's shut down pretty much everything."

"Shut down?" Carol repeats.

"Everything that isn't an essential business is closed. People who can are working from home. There are recommendations that you wear a mask every time you leave your house." She gestures at the red cloth that covers her nose and mouth. And keep six feet of distance between you and anyone who you see when you have to leave the house."

"Well, now I know why I didn't get a hug. Thought I might have pissed you off."

Maria shakes her head. "They call it social distancing. The six feet thing." She looks at Carol.

"So how long has this been going on?"

"Depends on where you are. Here, about two weeks."

"How bad is it really?"

Maria sighs heavily. "It depends on where you are. There have been ten thousand deaths in the US so far. There are maps and trackers. It's not good, and it's going to get worse. You don't have any virus cure from space in your pockets, do you?"

"Not for the whole planet," Carol mutters. "Unless you want to end up in hock to the Kree, or somebody worse. Cure worse than the disease, and all that."

Maria snorts. "That's what the asshole-in-chief keeps saying. But he's talking about the economic crash and worrying about his shot at re-election."

"Shit. Sorry."

Maria shakes her head. "I'm so glad we're both out." She says that every time Carol comes to visit now.

"I could rustle up a couple cure-all kits for you and Lieutenant Trouble, probably." She pauses. "She is okay, right?"

"Oh, yeah. Working from home. We Skype every day."

"Good." Carol wishes she had something to do with her hands. "Should I, uh, go now? It does sound like you were right and I picked a time when nobody wants guests rattling around."

Maria shakes her head and pulls off the red cloth, revealing a faint smile. "You should stick around until Monica calls, at least. Come inside and I'll get you a beer. And when this is all over we can get together and go somewhere fun."

"All right." 

Maria rises and Carol stands too. "I'll monitor from orbit; you know how to reach me, if there's anything I can do."

"I do."

They walk side by side to the house, a socially prudent distance apart. She's surprised when Maria grabs her hand and pulls her in for a kiss. "I am glad to see you. Even if you showed up in the middle of the apocalypse," she says after they break apart.

Carol stops. "Is it that bad?"

"We don't know yet. We do know it's worse than it needed to be. And that the only thing most of us can do is stay inside as much as possible."

"That doesn't sound so bad."

Maria is still holding her hand. She laughs grimly. "Maybe you'd better read up before you commit to anything."

Carol does, sitting on the couch. She comes up for air after a couple hours, setting down the tablet with a grim sigh. "There are some intergalactic groups out there that do disaster relief," she said slowly. "Food, and things."

"You want to throw that rock in this pond? Aliens bringing space food? I hate to tell you, but people are still pretty messed up about the whole aliens thing."

"I guess," Carol mutters. She sinks back into the couch. 

Maria touches her hand. "I'm glad you came. Even if you can't save the planet."

**Author's Note:**

> I follow as lrthreads on tumblr but my main general/fandom tumblr is [eve6watchesthebees](http://eve6watchesthebees.tumblr.com/). Feel free to come say hi.
> 
> Title stolen from the [Marillion](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qEKRl-aWjfE) song of the same name.


End file.
